Spotlight
Spotlight is a song to be featured in Asian F that was originally performed by Jennifer Hudson. Mercedes Jones after a little encouragement from her new boyfriend, Shane auditions for McKinley's production of West Side Story with this song. It is said to be phenomenal. Lyrics Mercedes (Santana and Tina): Hoo-ho, hoo-ho Are you a man who loves, cherishes and cares for me? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Are you a guard in the prison maximum security? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Do we stay home all the time cause you want me to yourself? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Or am I locked away out of fear I'll find someone else? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Mercedes with Santana and Tina: Well I don't like (he-hee) Living under your spotlight (he-hee) Just because you think I might (he-hee) Find somebody worthy (woah oh woah oh) Oh I don't like (he-hee) Living under spotlight (he-hee) Maybe if you treat me right (he-hee) You won't have to worry (woah oh woah oh) Mercedes (Santana and Tina): Is this a relationship? Fulfilling your needs, as well as mine? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Or is this just my sentence? Am I doing time? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Oh is this love real real love? Then I'm staying no doubt. (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) But if I'm just love's prisoner, then I'm bustin out! (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Oh baby I don't like (he-hee) Tina and Santana (Mercedes): Living under your spotlight he-hee (spotlight yeah) Just because you think I might he-hee (just because you think I might) Find somebody worthy woah oh woah oh (find somebody worthy) Oh I don't like he-hee (I don't like) Living under your spotlight he-hee (living under your, your) Maybe if you treat me right he-hee (treat me right yeah) You won't have to worry woah oh woah oh (you will never have to worry no) Mercedes (Santana and Tina): Boy you ought to be ashamed of yourself What the hell do you think your doing? Loving me, loving me so wrong. Baby all I do is try (try) To show you that you're mine. (mine) One and only guy (only guy) No matter who may come along Open your eyes cause baby I don't like. (Hoo-ho, hoo-ho), oh oh (Hoo-ho, hoo-ho) Hey cause I don't like Tina and Santana (Mercedes): Well I don't like hee-he Living under your spotlight (no,no) hee-he Mercedes with Tina and Santana: Just because you think I might (hee-he) Find somebody worthy no (no, I don't like yeah) Tina and Santana (Mercedes): No, I don't like Living under your spotlight (living under your spotlight) Baby if you treat me right (treat me right yeah!) You won't have to worry woah-oh (you'll never have to worry yeah) Mercedes: I don't like Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left|Spotlight- Jennifer Hudson thumb|300px|right Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs